¡Santa no existe!
by AurAwesome
Summary: AU. Arthur es un estudiante que esta perdidamente enamorado de Brian (Irlanda), pero por algún motivo se odian. Su amigo Alfred lo interroga y lo ayuda a acercarse a Brian con un pequeño consejito... Si, pedirle ayuda a Santa! Fict con tema fuera de época, pero denle una oportunidad. InglaterraXIrlanda, leve mención de RusAme y RoChu.


_Este es un fanfict que escribí hace tiempo para una amiga en navidad y ¿Por qué no subirlo acá? Para tener algo que no sea basura, para variar (?) espero les guste~._

**¡Santa no existe!**

Alfred miro risueño a Arthur. Entrecerró levemente los ojos mirándolo fijamente. Eso ponía incomodo a Arthur, quien trataba de ignorarlo, pero era inútil; lo estaba poniendo incomodo, sobre todo porque sabía lo que pensaba por haberle visto observando a cierto irlandés.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto el norteamericano divertido con la expresión del ojiverde.

-N-no...

Alfred rio con el titubeo y pico la mejilla del otro. Sí que se divertía con la situación en la que se encontraba enredado el británico.

-Si te gusta~

Arthur trató de reírse como si le causara gracia el hecho que pensara su amigo que ese pelirrojo le gustaba, porque no era así. No era así. O eso era lo que se repetía a si mismo mentalmente una y otra vez a pesar de que las evidencias demostraran lo contrario. Era culpable en todo sentido, pero aceptarlo sería lo último que haría en esos momentos.

-¿Por qué habría de gustarme alguien como él? Por favor... Ja.

-No lo sé, por la forma en que lo miras y te sonrojas cuando está cerca tal vez.

-¡Cla-claro que no hago esas cosas!-apartó la mirada tratando de impedir que lo viera sonrojado-sabes que lo odio-giro el cuerpo completo y avanzo un par de pasos para alejarse de Alfred-no es más que...-no pudo terminar la oración ya que fue interrumpido por la voz del otro.

-¡Hey, Brian!-exclamo Alfred llamando a su buen amigo.

Arthur se tensó y apretó los labios. Noto que su pulso se aceleraba y la respiración le fallo por un par de segundos. Se giró a ver a Alfred a punto de decirle que se callara, pero descubrió que no se encontraba siquiera el pelirrojo por ahí, solo era una jugarreta. Frunció el entrecejo mirando mal al de lentes y le dio un buen golpe en el brazo mientras que el otro se burlaba de su reacción.

-¡Oye! Si no te gusta, ¿Porque te pones así?-alzó ambas cejas un par de veces.

-Porque no me agrada, eso es todo-acomodo su mochila sobre su hombro, se había girado tan rápido que casi se le cae el asa-Te iba a decir que no lo llamaras porque no quería verlo.

-¡Alfred!-escuchó Arthur detrás de sí mismo. Esa voz agradable y carismática lo puso tenso. No quería mirar hacia atrás, no quería verlo. Sabia como se ponían las cosas cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban y se dirigían la palabra y eso no era lo que Arthur quería.

Brian camino al lado de él, dejando a su vista sus hermosos ojos verdes, su cabellera pelirroja y larga, que era lo que más llamaba su atención, su delgado y sexy cuerpo que, maldita sea, si digera que no lo recorrió con la mirada en aquel mismo instante mentiría. Y para terminar con broche de oro; su sonrisa, su encantadora sonrisa que nunca tendría para sí mismo, ya que solo entre ellos se dedicaban miradas de rencor, pero claro, a Alfred si le sonreía y hablaban como los buenos amigos que son.

Arthur los miraba de forma distante, pero por dentro quería que no le importara, por dentro no quería tener celos pero definitivamente eso era inevitable. Porque Brian le gustaba, le gustaba bastante de verdad y no podía evitarlo por más que intentara alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Brian lo odiaba y estaba decidido a odiarlo de vuelta, ¿Por qué? Porque si, por que no quería demostrar que le dolía su perdida.

Su perdida… Sí, no siempre fue así. Alguna vez Brian también le sonrió de esa forma.

Lo conoció por accidente, un día dirigiéndose hacia su salón de clases. Con las prisas que llevaba iba corriendo mientras sus zapatos soltaban un rechinido a cada paso. Llagaría tarde a clase, lo sabía, el profesor no lo dejaría entrar. Jadeó intentando acelerar el paso, pero no contó con que se le desabrocharían las agujetas. Lo ignoró y siguió corriendo con el pensamiento de que más tarde podría atarlas. ¿Pero debió hacerlo? Estas desgraciadas agujetas serían las causantes de todos sus problemas en un futuro. De haberlas atado todo sería distinto. Quien sabría si maldecirlas o adorarlas por los breves momentos que le dieron.

A unos cuantos metros más estaba un chico metiendo sus cosas a su casillero, iba tan aprisa que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirarlo bien. Su mirada estaba fija en el otro lado del pasillo donde se encontraba su propio casillero. ¿Por qué tenía que tocarle uno que estuviera tan lejos?

De paso en paso, corriendo, en una de esas su estúpida agujeta quedo justo debajo de su pie y al pisarla tropezó, tropezó justo cuando estaba al lado de _él_.

El otro apenas se pudo girar cuando vio a un par de ojos verdes demasiado cerca de los suyos. Parecía todo ir en cámara lenta mientras el inglés caía sobre él. No se despegaban la vista el uno del otro, sus cabellos se desordenaban en el aire. Ni un solo pensamiento pasó por la cabeza de Arthur, además de una maldición. En cuanto a Brian, podía sentir el calor del cuerpo del otro por el ejercicio recién hecho, además de su respiración agitada que rozaba sus labios. Una vez en el piso fue como si el tiempo hubiese regresado a la normalidad.

-¡L-lo siento!-dijo Arthur sonrojado. De inmediato se levantó tras decir esto.

-Está bien-Dijo Brian sonriendo apenado con la situación. Se iba a incorporar por su cuenta, pero Arthur le ofreció su mano, la cual aceptó.

-De verdad lo siento, es que estaba por llegar tarde a mi clase...

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre de la escuela. El rostro de Arthur se vio agobiado y frustrado. ¡Una falta! Él no podía tener faltas, esa era una materia importante y debía asistir, pero ya no podía hacer nada más que maldecir por lo bajo.

Brian negó con la cabeza y miro el reloj del pasillo. Marcaban las 7 de la mañana y el segundero seguía avanzando.

-Voy tarde a mi clase, debo irme-dijo él y se acomodó la mochila-mi nombre es Brian, quizás nos veamos más tarde-sonrió y se marchó por el pasillo.

-Brian...-nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decirle su nombre, ya se había ido. Apenas habían intercambiado palabras, pero ya creía que era lindo.

Para su suerte el profesor llegó tarde, así que pudo entrar a su clase, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza ese pelirrojo...

-Arthur... ¡Arthur!-dijo Alfred sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qu-qué? ¿Qué pasa?-lo miró.

-Brian se fue-ladeó la cabeza-¿En qué pensabas?

-En nada-suspiró y rascó su mejilla con un dedo-¿nos podemos ir ya o te ira con tus "amiguitos"?

Alfred no hizo nada más que reír.

-Arthur, tú también eres mi amigo.

El ojiverde no hizo nada más que soltar un "mhm" entre sus labios. Ambos salieron del edificio donde se impartían las clases y se dirigieron a sus dormitorios en el internado.

Arthur iba callado, mientras Alfred se dedicaba a hablar y hablar.

-¡Adivina a quien invite al baile de navidad~!-canturreo.

-¿A quién?-contesto, aunque no quisiera saber, de cualquier modo sabía que se lo iba a contar y sin lugar a duda ya tenía idea de quien sería su pareja en el baile.

-¡A Brian!-contesto-¿no es genial?

Arthur sintió que se puso pálido y una horrible presión en el pecho. Tragó saliva y miró a Alfred sin querer creérselo. ¿Por eso había venido? Pero… ¿Desde cuándo? ¿En qué momento paso?

-¡¿A Brian?!

-No, no lo invite a el-rió haciendo al otro fruncir el ceño.

-Idiot-le dio un buen codazo mientras que Alfred no paraba de reír.

Aunque eso lo hubiera molestado, de algún modo era un alivio.

-Invite a Iván, no te preocupes-dijo entre risas.

-¿Iván?-parpadeó un par de veces- Pensé que a él le gustaba Yao.

-No, solo son amigos-dijo de forma algo seca, sin lugar a duda el americano sabía que el chino le echaba el ojo al de la bufanda, pero eso es otra historia-Y ¿Ya invitaste a alguien al baile?-le regreso el codazo de forma amistosa.

Arthur suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-No...-miró a Alfred de reojo que ya parecía estar a punto de decir algo, por lo que se aceleró a continuar-¡Pero no es porque no tenga con quien ir! Solo no me interesa ese baile.

Alfred se rió y de todos modos le dijo lo que pensaba decirle.

-Sé que a Brian le gustaría ir contigo~

Arthur se puso rojo y negó con la cabeza, a la vez que se cruzó de brazos.

-No iría con él aunque lo pidiera.

-¿En serio?-dijo sorprendido de tanto desprecio-¿Porque se odian tanto? Pensé que eran amigos antes, ¿no?

Arthur lo pensó unos segundos y miro hacia otra dirección.

-Es una larga historia...

-Puedes contármelo, el camino es largo-sonrió.

-Bueno…-se rasco la nuca dudando en si decirle, pero Alfred era su amigo a pesar de que fuera tan molesto y quizás si le contaba dejaría de molestar tanto-Brian y yo éramos buenos amigos...-rio de forma falsa. Esos recuerdos eran gratos, pero la forma en la que acabaron las cosas no tanto-realmente es una tontería, pero ese día Brian y yo decorábamos su dormitorio, quería hacer una pequeña fiesta con varios de sus amigos. Aunque yo no quería estar involucrado en esa fiesta…-mintió, realmente era parte del plan participar en aquella fiesta. Vamos que si bien no era bueno con el alcohol, se divertía aun así, a pesar de que se arrepentirá mas tarde de lo hecho-como sea, aun así lo ayudaba. Él tenía un collar que se veía hermoso, pero nunca se lo ponía. Decía que era herencia y era muy importante para él.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo era ese collar?-Preguntó Alfred curioso.

-Hace tanto que no lo veo, no recuerdo bien-rasco su nuca-creo que era color plata y tenía unos símbolos raros, creo que eran celtas, según me contó y tenía una esmeralda al centro... -sacudió la cabeza-el punto es que ese collar desapareció y era muy importante para él, cree que yo lo robe y desde entonces no hacemos más que pelear... El me odia por "robarle" y yo lo odio por no confiar en mí.

-Oh, así que es eso... Pues ya viene navidad-posó su mano en su hombro y le dio un par de palmadas

-… ¿Y que con eso?-pregunto Arthur realmente confundido por aquel comentario.

-¿Por qué no le pides a Santa un collar así?

A Arthur le pareció tan infantil oír eso que no pudo evitar reírse de él. Creer en Santa a estas alturas era absurdo y no tenía sentido alguno. ¿Estaba acaso bromeando o algo así?

-¿En verdad sigues creyendo que santa existe? Ja, claro, le pediré el collar y aparecerá bajo el árbol mágicamente envuelto en papel para regalo y tal como estaba justo antes de desaparecer-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Si se lo pides a santa, él te lo dará-sonrió como si supiera de lo que hablaba, como si se tratase de una ciencia exacta, algo que pasa naturalmente como la gravedad.

-Pero tú sabes que Santa...-Alfred lo interrumpió con su risa.

-¿Qué santa no existe?-lo miraba como si Arthur se tratase de un niño inocente que no entiende las cosas de adultos- ¡Santa existe!, solo tienes que tener fe y te dará lo que crea que te mereces, a mí siempre me trae algo.

-¿Y cómo sabes que es santa quien te trae eso?-cuestiono Arthur alzando una ceja. Alfred se encogió de hombros.

-Solo lo sé... Pero tú no lo sabrás hasta intentarlo.

Una vez que llegaron al edificio se despidieron y fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Sería una tarde como cualquier otra, pensó Arthur. Se dedicó a hacer la tarea y cuando termino no encontró nada más que hacer. Se sentó en su cama mirando el pequeño árbol de navidad que compro el mismo. Lo adorno con pequeñas esferas blancas y una estrella en la parte de arriba; era un árbol muy sencillo y nada extravagante.

En eso recordó las palabras de Alfred con su extraña sugerencia de pedirle a Santa ese collar. El no creía en Santa, a los 7 dejo de creer en el al descubrir que sus padres eran quienes dejaban los regalos bajo el árbol y desde entonces no le escribía nada pensando que solo era un símbolo de mercadotecnia y una excusa para ganar más dinero vendiendo juguetes para niños, pero Alfred había logrado hacerlo dudar por toda esa convicción con la que hablaba.

Se levantó de su cama y busco por todas partes una hoja y una pluma para escribir. Una vez que los consiguió se sentó frente al escritorio y pensó por última vez si no sería ridículo hacer eso, aunque nadie lo veía ni perdía nada con intentarlo. Se sentía algo tonto por darle una oportunidad a ese cuento que solo niños pequeños se tragan.

-No tengo idea de que estoy haciendo...-murmuró para sí mismo.

Empezó a escribir: "Querido Santa:"  
Se detuvo pensando la forma de continuar con la carta. Colocó la pluma contra sus labios y luego siguió escribiendo "Hace mucho que no te escribía ni te pedía nada, honestamente me siento un poco ridículo haciendo esto... Pero quería pedirte por última vez que me dieras un regalo que resolverá las cosas entre Brian y yo. Estaría muy agradecido si consiguieras el collar de la familia de Brian, es muy importante para mí… Yo solo quiero..."

Se puso una mano en la cara y dejo la hoja y puma de lado.

-¿Que estoy haciendo? Santa no existe-se rió de sí mismo algo apenado-pero que tonto soy...

Se levantó de la silla y buscó la cerveza que tenía escondida, ya que en las inspecciones podrían quitársela. Estar en un colegio con alcohol no es buena idea, pero para su suerte había un hoyo detrás se su armario donde podía meter lo que él quisiera sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Solo empujó levemente su armario para hacerlo de lado y se encontró con botellas de todo tipo con las que podría deshacerse de todos esos pensamientos.

Se la paso bebiendo un buen rato a solas, olvidándose de sus penas y tristezas, riéndose solo e incluso se llegó a pelear con su reflejo en el espejo. Beber si que no era lo suyo, sin embargo cuando decía que nunca más lo haría sabía que no era del todo cierto.

Como todo ebrio que no sabe lo que hace, termino saliendo de su dormitorio y fue al de Brian a tocarle la puerta.

Cuando le abrió el irlandés parecía tranquilo, pero al verlo se sorprendió notoriamente.

-¿Arthur?-pregunto, como si no creyera que de verdad fuera él. Quizás efecto del alcohol. No, sin duda era el efecto del alcohol

-Brian, ¡Vengo a decirte unas cuantas cosas!-dijo arrastrando las palabras y le picó el pecho un par de veces.

-¿Qué?-no lo cuestiono. Más bien parecía confundido. Respiró hondo y pudo percibir un peculiar aroma-hueles a alcohol...

-Pensé que éramos amigos-tomó su playera con el ceño fruncido y comenzando a llorar-pensé que éramos inseparables, pero ¡Quién diría! Desde ese día sé que no confiaste nunca en mi-sonrió de forma triste y con una voz completamente ebria.

-Arthur, estas ebrio, tranquilízate-sonrió nervioso tratando de apartarlo-escúchame, tu...

-¡No! Escúchame tu a mí, blody hell-lo sujeto con más fuerza aun-todo por ese collar ¿no cuentan nuestros momentos juntos?-las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-¡Espera, no lo entiendes, yo...!

Arthur lo abrazó aun llorando y lo beso cortando sus palabras. Brian en ningún momento se resistió, mas no correspondió tampoco.

-Y yo que me enamore de ti desde el primer día, desde el primer día que no dejo de pensar en ti y tú... -su voz se quebraba y término por quebrarse, ya no podía seguir hablando.

Brian estaba muy sonrojado, además de sorprendido por ese repentino beso. No supo al instante cómo reaccionar con esa confesión, pero inesperadamente sonrió y lo beso, callando sus sollozos.

-¿B-Brian?-dijo Arthur apenas. Estaba rojo por lo ebrio que estaba, pero por el beso se puso aun peor.

Brian solo se rió.

-Al fin puedo hablarte bien y que suerte que viniste, aunque fuera de esta manera-sacó detrás de sí un collar, pero no cualquier collar, era ese collar que se había perdido. Arthur no pudo evitar abrir la boca al verlo tal como estaba el día que se perdió-Lo encontré debajo del árbol de navidad cuando estaba colocando los adornos, quizás debió haberse caído.

Esas palabras de Brian lo dejaron bastante sorprendido, eso significaba que... No podía ser, eso debía ser una coincidencia. Si, solo era una coincidencia. Parecía que Arthur no volvería a hablar, por lo que Brian volvió a reír y continúo.

-¿Porque nunca me dijiste que te gustaba?

Arthur miró en otra dirección.

-... Porque me odiabas y… No me creí con el valor de preguntarte que sentías por mí...

Brian lo miro de forma picara y lo volvió a besar apasionadamente, abrazándolo del cuello y apegándose a él. Arthur correspondió sosteniendo con una mano su nuca y, con la otra, mantenía pegadas sus caderas. Solo se separaron cuando les hizo falta el aire.

-Eso...-jadeó Brian-¿eso contesta tu pregunta?-murmuró cerca de sus labios.

-Sh-shut up...

Arthur continuó el beso empujándolo hacia adentro de la habitación. Solo se puede decir que dentro no solamente se reconciliaron, sino también que era el principio de algo hermoso. De eso estaba segura la persona que miraba sonriente la carta que había hecho Arthur.

_Espero que les gustara, es una pareja un tanto diferente y ojala hayan pasado un buen rato leyendo._

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
